


The one that would be breaking my heart

by GoliaLyrock



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Steve Rogers, Destiny, Drama, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve Rogers Feels, Stony - Freeform, Teen Romance, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, almasgemelas, winteriron
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoliaLyrock/pseuds/GoliaLyrock
Summary: En esta vida, Tony está vestido con una holgada camiseta negra de Black Sabbath que deja al descubierto uno de sus acanelados hombros. Y, Steve, carajos... no sabe qué hacer.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**I. When I wanted you to stay.**

Cuando Steve se levantó esta mañana, no pensó que precisamente hoy, sería el día.

Todo comienza con los rayos del sol colándose entre sus cortinas, iluminando ligeramente la habitación. Hay algo distinto, sin embargo. Pues, antes de despertar logra escuchar un murmullo; un suave tono de voz que se cuela entre las brumas de su somnolencia. _"Steve_ " escucha, y él abre bruscamente sus ojos, mientras observa desorientado a su alrededor. Obviamente, Steve no encuentra a nadie salvo a su reflejo en el espejo frente a su cama. El rubio exhala profundamente algo aturdido. Una extraña sensación se expande por todo su pecho, y él no sabe el por qué le duele tanto el corazón.

O más bien sí lo sabe, pero su mente no lo vincula a aquel hecho. Y debió haberlo previsto, la verdad, porque así pudo haberse preparado para lo que le esperaba.

* * *

A Steve no le toma mucho tiempo llegar a la escuela, y adentrarse al ajetreo adolescente. Hoy comienzan las clases del segundo semestre de su último año, y Steve está listo para irse después de que termine el año escolar al ejército. Ha sido una decisión que ha tomado desde hace mucho tiempo, desde épocas atrás. Pudo haberse ido a la universidad a estudiar artes, pero en esta ocasión toca escoger el servicio militar. Más que mal, no tiene nada que perder por el momento. Su vida es sencilla, la verdad. Steve vive solo con su madre Sarah en un pequeño apartamento. Casi nunca la ve por el sistema de turnos que tiene por su trabajo, especialmente porque ella es enfermera en el sector de urgencias de la pequeña ciudad. Y su padre, bueno, él falleció hace 8 años atrás, cuando apenas él tenía diez.

En esta ocasión, el destino se lo arrebató en un accidente automovilístico. Iba viajando hacia la ciudad, cuando el autobús en el que iba volcó en una curva y hubo veintiún fallecidos. Entre ellos, su padre. Puede que suene un tanto crudo, pero en la vida de Steve, la tragedia siempre va estar tejiendo su destino de forma sinuosa. Así que cuando recibió una llamada por parte de su madre a mitad de la noche, y escuchó sus sollozos lastimeros a través de la línea, no se sorprendió.

Siempre es lo mismo, su padre siempre morirá antes de que cumpla los once años. En un accidente, asaltado, apuñalado, en el ejército, de camino a casa, por una enfermedad; da igual el cómo, el hecho es que siempre pasará. Y él está tan cansado de todo esto, que ya ni se esfuerza en aferrarse a ellos como solía hacer las primeras veces.

—¡Hey Steve! — escucha, cuando un manotazo cierra frente a sí su casillero. Steve frunce el ceño ante ese gesto, mientras devuelve su mirada a Bucky. Él le está sonriendo de manera socarrona, con las comisuras de sus labios elevándose en son de burla hacia el rubio. Está vestido con aquella vieja y haraposa camiseta grisácea que posee una calavera blanca por delante, que una vez le regaló en uno de sus cumpleaños, sabiendo muy bien que le encantaría. Más que mal, lleva siglos conociéndolo y James siempre ha sido su mejor amigo.

Y también el mismo que lo arruina todo.

—Hola, Buck — responde él, cruzándose de brazos. Bucky sabe de su insípida molestia, es por eso que ensancha su sonrisa. Steve no es ningún tonto, sabe que lo ha hecho apropósito: —¿Cómo han ido tus vacaciones?

—Eso da igual, punk. — contesta Buck, mientras repasa a Steve de pies a cabeza, escaneándolo con la mirada. Su fría mirada se detiene justo en la chaqueta del equipo de fútbol del que Steve es capitán. —¿Dónde te metiste en estas dos semanas? ¡Desapareciste, bastardo!

Steve no tiene excusas, la verdad. ¿Cómo le dice que simplemente está cansado de volver a conocerlos a todos, sin que nadie lo recuerde a él? ¿Cómo le dice, que, en esta vida, simplemente dejó de involucrarse con los demás? No es que se haya vuelto un desgraciado sin sentimientos, solo es que quiso descansar de todos y todo durante un pequeño período de tiempo. Quería distraerse de sus propios pensamientos, y de la gente que quiere. Es algo contradictorio y sin sentido, pero él simplemente quería pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas, encerrado como un ermitaño, entrenando y dibujando, nada más.

Sin embargo, Steve no tiene tiempo de contestar, porque cuando está a punto de hacerlo, un bullicio en la entrada a la escuela interrumpe su voz. En ese mismo instante, siente una sorpresiva punzada en su pecho, que lo hace encogerse ligeramente. Sus ojos escocen y algo le dice que está mal, muy mal. Hay algo que lo está arrastrando hacia el sector de donde provienen los murmullos. Hay algo ahí. Steve está a punto de dirigir su mirada hacia allá, pero Barnes es mucho más rápido, cuando el timbre suena y él lo empuja, alejándolo de los casilleros y llevándoselo por los pasillos del instituto.

—Olvídalo. — le dice Bucky, pero Steve no escucha, totalmente absorto en esta sensación que le embarga. Es muy similar a la punzada de cuándo despertó. —Realmente no quiero escuchar tus excusas, así que me debes unos cuántos favores, porque me preocupé más que la mierda por ti. — Steve relame su boca, su lengua paseándose ansiosa por sus labios resecos. Barnes prosigue, aun sabiendo que Steve no le está prestando demasiada atención. Su diestra impacta contra el pecho del rubio y eso es suficiente para que se despierte de su ensoñación, ¿qué carajos?: — ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Lo siento. — murmura, tratando de identificar este sentimiento, sabiéndose perdido. Su mente está tratando de encontrar alguna respuesta, pero inconscientemente está ignorando aquella. Steve hace mucho tiempo dejó de prestarle atención a ese tipo de cosas, así que no es de esperar que estuviese relacionando este dolor por el haber dormido en una mala posición o el entrenamiento exhaustivo y violento al que se somete usualmente después de clases. Es un muchacho tranquilo y amable, correcto. Pero su rectitud lo lleva a ser exigente. Y ser exigente, lo lleva a ser, despiadado.

—No. — contesta él. Steve exhala profundamente, la sensación merma poco a poco mientras avanzan hacia el salón de clases que corresponde al curso clasificado con la letra "B", alejándose del lugar. Los demás cursos de su mismo nivel, el último, se desvían a sus respectivas aulas que corresponden a las clases "A" y "C", es por eso que hay algunos que van hacia el sentido contrario a ellos, y otros ya se han quedado atrás. Pero poco importa cuando el parloteo de Bucky es lo único que inunda su ya nublada cabeza.

Sam los está esperando en la entrada a la sala, con sus manos dentro de su chaqueta del equipo. Bucky reclama qué cual es la estúpida manía de llevar la maldita chaqueta del equipo, -porque el rockero Barnes también forma parte de este-, si apenas es el primer día de clases y se ven como unos ñoños. Sam le responde un escueto _"porque nos vemos sexys y cool"_ y eso es todo para que se enfrasquen en una pelea sin sentido que le logra sacar una pequeña sonrisa a Steve.

Su sonrisa decae un poco, al observar la cabellera pelirroja de Natasha, pero es lo de menos cuando las clases ya han comenzado.

* * *

El primer día de clases se pasa mucho más rápido de lo que piensa. Los primeros dos recesos de la jornada de la mañana fueron como usualmente solían ser; reuniéndose con su círculo de amigos, cada uno contando como fueron sus dos semanas de vacaciones y cada cuánto preguntándole a Steve la razón de su desaparición. Él no respondió del todo a esas preguntas, logrando sacárselas de encima cambiando de tema de conversación, disimuladamente. Bucky fue el que más insistió, pero luego de darse cuenta de que Rogers no cooperaría con su situación, decidió detener su incauta curiosidad y preocupación y fingió creerle.

Así se pasó su día, entre malos chistes e historias que parecían ser exageradas para que ocurrieran en menos de dos semanas en unas vidas tan monótonas como las de ellos. O eso infirió Steve, pero no dijo nada por el simple hecho de ser educado y no romper con las ilusiones de sus compañeros.

El rubio está caminando hacia los casilleros cuando las clases ya han terminado por la tarde, al menos las suyas, para irse después al entrenamiento del equipo. Hay algunos estudiantes que han finalizado su jornada escolar, así que van retirándose y otros que les quedan otras más, desviándose por los pasillos. Más que mal, apenas son las 15:30 de la tarde en un frío día de septiembre. Está tan enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos que cuando llega a su casillero y guarda algunos libros, no se percata del grupito de personas que se están acercando al lugar. Hay risas y voces que reconoce apenas, pero eso es lo de menos.

Steve cierra bruscamente su casillero, y se pone en marcha para alejarse de ahí, cuando la punzada esta vez llega más fuerte que las anteriores. El dolor podría ser irreconocible para cualquiera, pero no para Steve Rogers. Así que cuando se da vuelta, jadeante y con el sudor perlando su piel, encuentra la respuesta que tanto había buscado en la mañana.

Sus ojos encuentran a Tony, en los casilleros, solo.

Está justo ahí, frente a él, abriendo un casillero, absorto en su propio mundo. Steve busca con su mirada a más gente, pero es casi ridículo que las personas que quizás acompañaban a Tony, se hayan marchado porque dentro de su campo de visión no hay nadie más salvo ellos dos en una tarde otoñal.

En esta vida, Tony está vestido con una holgada camiseta negra de Black Sabbath que deja al descubierto uno de sus acanelados hombros. Y su cuello está adornado con un delgado choker negro, que forma una cinta al estar amarrado a su estilizado cuello.

Steve no está preparado para esto, no lo está, duele como la mierda. No esperaba encontrárselo tan rápido. Hay veces que Tony vuelve a él cuando ya son adultos, o solo un poquito más grandes que ahora. Diablos, apenas tiene dieciocho años, ¿Qué pasará en la siguiente vida? ¿Lo conocerá cuando sean pequeños? Steve no quiere ni imaginárselo, así que por eso trata de volver a sus cabales, poniendo un rictus serio e impenetrable cuando casualmente, los ojos de su alma gemela se giran para encontrarse con el océano de los ojos de Steve.

* * *

_Buenas las tengan._

_Acá estoy tomando tecito, aventurándome a una nueva historia sin haber terminado la del winteriron(?). En este caso es un au de almas gemelas, mi propio au. Así que perdonen si no hago mucha justicia al universo de las almas gemelas y cofcofcofalospersonajescofcofcof. En todo caso no será un longfic, porque tengo que centrarme en el otro que tengo pendiente. Ojalá y les guste._

_Cantidad no es calidad señores. PD: Perdonen si me desaparecí. La vida es dura._


	2. II. Someday soon we'll be together.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y desea y anhela tanto cambiar las cosas, como tanto ha intentado hacer, pero nada ha servido. No sabe como carajos actuar para revertir el final, y no sabe qué castigo está pagando precisamente él. Porque, desgraciadamente, es Steve el único que recuerda todo, absolutamente todo, para su más grande desgracia.
> 
> Es inevitable.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a su respectivo autor.

* * *

**II. Someday soon we'll be together.**

Han pasado seis años desde que Tony se fue de esta ciudad.

Por cuestiones de la empresa de su padre, tuvieron que mudarse a Nueva York hace un tiempo. Obviamente cuando la noticia llegó, él no se lo tomó demasiado bien. Tony se había criado aquí desde los tres años, cuando sus padres se mudaron por cuestiones personales, -que nunca le explicaron qué eran, pero de igual manera, a Tony le importaba una mierda saber-, así que prácticamente tenía su vida hecha en esta ciudad. O esa fue una de sus excusas con apenas once años, protestando que no quería mudarse. _"¡No puedo irme, aquí tengo a Bruce!"_ había exclamado por aquel entonces, _"¡Rhodey, papá, Rhodey! "¡Y Pepper!"_ pero no, nada de eso fue suficiente, porque Howard ya había tomado una decisión.

A la semana siguiente de la gran noticia, Tony ya había dejado la ciudad a la cual se sentía tan aferrado. Apenas y pudo despedirse de sus amigos, y lo último que pudo decirles, fue un: _"No se olviden de mí, por favor"_ y ya, no tuvo tiempo de abrazar a ninguno de sus amigos.

" _¡Ni siquiera se te ocurra cortar el contacto con nosotros!"_ exclamó un pequeño Rhodey por aquel entonces, Tony sonrió y eso fue todo.

Por supuesto, a Howard le pareció una tontería de niños aquel numerito, porque era obvio que Anthony los olvidaría pronto. Pero grande fue su sorpresa, cuando todos los días Tony hablaba con ellos. No era que le produjera disgusto aquel hecho; solo eran unos inocentes pequeñuelos. Pero sí le molestaba los berrinches de su hijo, que se rehusaba asistir a la escuela. Así que, debido a esa actitud, Howard tuvo que restringir el contacto con los otros chicos, terminando por prohibírselo por completo. Y gracias a eso, Tony creció rebelde y tozudo, al igual que él.

—Calma, sabes que se viene esta etapa difícil para todo adolescente. — le decía María, cuando Tony se levantaba de la mesa a la hora de la cena, sin siquiera pedir permiso o decir un gracias. Tras él, salía disparado Jarvis, persiguiendo al niño caprichoso que Anthony era.

—¡Es un necio, María! — exclamaba Howard en respuesta, ganándose una mirada desaprobatoria de parte de su mujer, como queriéndole decir con ella que, básicamente, era su culpa. Pero, ¿qué actitud podría tener cuando su hijo se negaba en seguir unas simples órdenes? ¡Era más deslenguado que él cuando joven! Y eso ya era decir mucho.

Sin embargo, aquellas situaciones eran mínimas hasta que Tony cumplió los quince años y supieron que se había ido de fiesta sin permiso. _"Las fiestas neoyorkinas son lo máximo, pa"_ era eso lo que había dicho su único hijo, a las cinco de la madrugada, mientras entraba tambaleante a la cocina. Por supuesto, sería un gran escándalo, cuando ya gozaban de una pequeña fama gracias a Industrias Stark. Esa fue la primera vez de muchas en que Tony llegaba de esa manera, en tal estado. Y por supuesto, esa fue la primera vez que Howard le levantó la mano a su hijo.

Así que cuando cumplió los diecisiete y su rebeldía y su descaro colapsaron a Howard, él no tuvo otra opción. Entró un día al "taller" de su hijo, mientras él estaba con sus audífonos escuchando una música de esta época, que apenas y reconocía. No hizo falta decirle algo a Anthony, porque ya fue suficiente con quitarle esos aparatos de sus orejas de manera brusca.

—¿Qué demoni-

—Haz tus maletas. — dijo en aquel momento su padre. Tony enarcó una de sus cejas, sus ojos miel totalmente confundidos: —Nos mudaremos.

—¿A dónde? — preguntó Tony, anticipándose a la respuesta, humectándose los labios resecos con una mueca llena de sorna. Howard entornó los ojos a la evidente burla de Anthony.

—Tú ya sabes dónde.

Howard abandonó la habitación y Tony extendió sus brazos hacia arriba, en clara victoria, mientras se ponía nuevamente los audífonos y tarareaba feliz una canción de Artic Monkeys.

Es por eso ahora que está aquí, feliz, de regreso a lo que fue alguna vez su hogar. Claramente, la ciudad tenía muchas cosas nuevas, pero para él no es ningún problema adaptarse. Por favor, no estarían hablando de Tony Stark si no. Suelta un largo y tendido suspiro, mientras observa a su alrededor, familiarizándose con el instituto nuevamente. No es muy diferente a como lo recuerda, la verdad. La entrada está igual que antes, con grandes y frondosos pinos envolviendo el camino a la puerta principal. Tony evoca el recuerdo de él junto a sus amigos corriendo como idiotas hacia dentro, mientras el timbre sonaba de fondo, advirtiéndoles que estarían a punto de comenzar las clases y ellos iban con retraso.

Por supuesto, la bruma de esos recuerdos remueve su corazón, porque siente que algo les debe a esos tres. Y no sabe si se los volverá a cruzar, porque puede que estén en otra escuela o bien hayan dejado la ciudad. Atento a sus cavilaciones internas y ahogando sus nervios al pensar que lo van a odiar, pues hace muchos años cortó abruptamente el contacto con ellos por el desgraciado de Howard, ingresa al instituto. Tony observa a su alrededor, contemplando lo que sería su centro de estudios de su último año, y no pudo evitar rezongar al captar varias miradas en él cuando hubo entrado.

Entonces, una persona que pasa a su lado, se detiene y él es incapaz de no devolverle la mirada de manera altanera. Está a punto de decirle algo con su afilada lengua, pero su comentario muere apenas en su garganta, cuando pestañea varias veces y reconoce a esa persona.

—¿Bruce? ¿Bruce Banner? —inquiere, acomodando su mochila en uno de sus hombros. Su camiseta resbalándose por ese lado, revelando su acanelada piel. Los ojos miel de Tony brillan por un instante, y el chico de lentes le sonríe devuelta. Esa sonrisa le trae paz, y Tony sabe la razón.

—¡Tony Stark! — grita escandalosamente Bruce, envolviéndolo de pronto en un abrazo que no se esperaba. Bruce Banner es ahora un poco más bajo que él, pues Tony no es una persona muy alta que digamos, y usa los mismos lentes cuadrados y nerds que tanto recuerda con nostalgia. Y claro, lleva puesto un suéter. Un estúpido y lindo suéter que le hace querer decir que no está para nada a la moda. —¡Dios mío, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver!

—Yo menos, Brucie-boo. — admite con una pizca de picardía en el apodo que le tenía a Banner cuando eran más pequeños. Por supuesto, Bruce se sonroja y eso le hace pensar que nada ha cambiado entre ellos. Tony le regresa el abrazo, un poco frío, pues no se esperaba esto. No, nada de esto. Está a punto de preguntarle como ha estado pero su ex mejor amigo se adelanta:

—¡Hay que decirle a Pepper! ¡Y a Rhodey!

—¡No jodas! — exclama Tony, efusivo. Ambos están haciendo un escándalo cerca de los casilleros, pero eso poco importa cuando está reuniéndose con una de las personas más importantes de su vida: —¡¿Siguen aquí?!

—¡Sí, sí! — responde el cuatro ojos: —¡Vamos, Tony! Oh.

—¿Qué?

—¿En qué clase estás? —inquiere Banner. Tony tiene las mejillas sonrosadas debido a la emoción, y eso está bien, piensa Bruce. Hace muchos años que no ve al Stark, y que se aparezca nuevamente en su vida es motivo suficiente para hacer show, aunque esté sonando el timbre que da por comenzado las clases.

—Estoy en la sección "A"

Y eso es todo, Bruce le grita un "¡yo también!" y lo arrastra hacia el salón de clases, doblando por uno de los primeros pasillos. Tony, de buen ánimo, dirige su mirada a los demás estudiantes, y se da cuenta de la gran cantidad de adolescentes. Sus ojos miel se quedan estáticos por unos cuántos segundos por el pasillo, pero se desvían inmediatamente por el camino en que Bruce lo lleva. Más al fondo, por el pasillo que Tony ha mirado, Steve se encuentra con Sam y Bucky.

* * *

Todo el día se resume en lo mismo; en presentarse ante la clase, y en conocer a los profesores. Obviamente, como es un descarado, se gana inmediatamente comentarios del resto de sus compañeros. A Bruce eso parece no importarle, y que bueno que hasta el momento nadie ha mencionado que lleva el apellido Stark, tal cuál como una de las grandes empresas de Nueva York. Para él eso es un alivio, pues así nadie lo jode con ese tema y lo dejan tranquilo. Sin embargo, unos cuántos sí lo reconocieron, pero como uno de sus antiguos compañeros, años atrás. Por ejemplo, en cuanto terminó la primera clase, la cachetada que recibió nunca la vio venir por parte de los que sí le recordaban. Ante él estaba una chica de coleta alta y chasquilla de color mandarina. Su rostro plagado en pecas le advertía que ella estaba muy furiosa. Pepper Potts le había recibido con una bofetada en pleno recreo, ganándose más de una mirada por el resto de los demás compañeros. Bruce se cubrió el rostro avergonzado por el comportamiento de su amiga. Atrás de ella, se asomó un "Te mereces más que una simple cachetada, Tones" y esa voz más varonil de lo que recordaba, dejaba entrever que lo habían extrañado. A su manera, claro está.

Rhodey llegó carcajeándose de él, y Tony correspondió a esa risa, ganándose ambos otros golpes por parte de Pepper. Tony en un momento pensó que lo odiarían, lo ignorarían o lo tratarían con frialdad; pero pasó todo lo contrario. Él recibió gustoso en sus brazos a su iracunda amiga, y saludó a Rhodey como solían hacer con antaño. Claro, Tony notó un poco más distante a Rhodes que a los otros dos, pero él se conformaba al saber que no había _mucho_ rencor por parte de ellos.

Rhodey lo observaba un poco lejano, pero eso está bien para Stark. Grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que Potts y Rhodey estaban en la sección "C" del curso, pero poco le importaba cuando comenzaron a actualizarse sobre sus vidas en los recreos. En algún momento de la mañana, Tony no pudo evitar recalcar el uso de la chaqueta de lo que creía el equipo de fútbol. "No te rías, porque tienes que ingresar a un club por obligación" le había respondido Bruce, antes de que uno de los del equipo de fútbol se le acercara a Tony imprudentemente. El castaño le devolvió la mirada, dándose media vuelta, mientras el otro solo le sonreía de manera escalofriante. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas y a Stark, particularmente, le gustaba esa atención morbosa por parte de los hombres. Eso hizo recordar al último idiota que lo había mirado así: Hammer. Intencionalmente ladeó la cabeza, exponiendo su cuello adornado por un chocker negro. "¿Qué miras?" le respondió Tony y el otro simplemente se fue, sin pronunciar nada. Después de aquello, les dijo a sus amigos que estaba acostumbrado a eso, y que lo disfrutaba, así que no se preocuparan.

"Es que ese no es el tema, Tony" respondió Bruce "Rumlow es un hijo de puta, así que no vayas con él " Tony sonrió. "Ni con Víctor, ni con Barnes" aclaró Rhodey. Tony iba a preguntar el por qué, pero se le adelantaron: "Están en el equipo de fútbol, y Rogers es el capitán, algo tienen esos" mejor, se dijo internamente Tony, le encantaban los chicos malos. "Rogers no es malo" le respondió Potts, observándolo acusadoramente "Solo es distante" y así se entretuvieron toda la mañana, hasta que al final del medio día tuvo que irse a dirección para hablar el tema de los clubes. Un tipo calvo y de tez morena lo recibió.

No le prestó mucha atención a lo que decía, así que le dieron tiempo para elegir un club el día de mañana. Que por mientras se marchara.

* * *

Así lo hizo Tony, hasta este momento. Van caminando por los pasillos con sus otros tres amigos, en dirección de sus casilleros.

—Mierda, voy tarde. — interrumpe Rhodey, haciéndose para atrás. —Me toca hacer un ensayo de lingüística.

—¿Qué demonios? ¿Los clubes empiezan hoy mismo?

—Sip. — responde Pepper, tocando la mejilla de Tony, con cariño inusitado. La pecosa sufrió mucho cuando el castaño se fue, así que tenerle ahora es, claramente, una maravilla. —Nos vemos mañana, Tony.

—Banner, ¿tú también? — y el cuatro ojos asiente, encogiéndose de hombros y haciendo una mueca graciosa. —Mañana entraré en tu club de física, ¿está bien?

—Te esperaré ahí, en serio. ¡Nos vemos! — se despiden de un corto abrazo y Tony los ve marcharse a cada uno. Su corazón late tranquilo, sereno, sabiendo que todo está bien. Hace mucho tiempo ha esperado por esto, nada lo va a estropear. Ni siquiera su padre, ni siquiera sus propios demonios. Él está dejando sus libros que le pasaron esta mañana en dirección en su casillero, cuando siente una pesada mirada. Es casi hilarante la manera en que puede percibir cuando alguien le está mirando, así que, por eso, con su rostro serio, se gira hacia la persona que le está observando.

Y dios, Tony se encuentra con unos intensos ojos. El escrutinio es evidente, y se siente ligeramente desnudo. Ha tenido esas miradas antes sobre su persona, y a Tony le encanta jugar con ellas. No puede evitar pensar que ese inexpresivo, grande y alto rubio es demasiado guapo. Está a punto de decirle qué carajos está mirando o si le gusta lo que ve, cuando el otro se adelanta:

—¿Qué miras? — y su voz es profunda y ronca, claramente pesada. El desconocido se da la media vuelta, mostrándole la ancha espalda y dejándole mínimamente confundido ante esa reacción. Cualquier otro le hubiera coqueteado o algo, pero él no. Hay algo en la boca de su estómago, algo extraño, algo que Tony no entiende. Frunce su ceño y le atribuye eso a la sensación de indignación que experimenta. Así que, apoyándose en los casilleros, ve las formas de esa icónica chaqueta del instituto y sus ojos miel se comen vivos cada una de esas letras que conforman "Capitán Rogers"

—Ah, así que tú eres el Capitán. — dice más para sí mismo, cruzándose de brazos, y posando su dedo índice derecho en su labio inferior. Tony siente como algo lo atrae a ese rubio, como si de un extraño imán se tratase, pero no le toma importancia.

Y Steve, dios, carajo, sabe que Tony lo está observando y que este encuentro va a desencadenar la serie de hechos que los unirán tiempo después. Y por dios, o por satán, los ángeles; o la divinidad que lo ha castigado desde su primera vida junto Anthony; Steve claramente no estaba preparado para que su alma gemela, su destinado, llegara tan rápido. El recuerdo de sus vidas pasadas solo hace amago en su cabeza, y la maravillosa y tortuosa sensación que le causa Tony es insufrible. ¿Por qué, justo ahora? Se pregunta el rubio, mientras corre hacia afuera, a las canchas.

Es inevitable, piensa él, mientras sin tiempo a nada, deja caer sus pertenencias al pasto y todos los están observando. El entrenador le dice algo y él hace como si lo estuviera escuchando, cuando claramente Rogers no, no lo está oyendo. Todo lo que tiene en mente es a Tony, en sus vidas, y la frase que lo catapultó a su tortura infinita: "Y aunque nuestros mundos colisionen, nosotros estaremos juntos siempre, en esta vida y en las próximas" es todo lo que recuerda de su primera vida, en un bosque oscuro, sosteniendo el rostro de Tony muriéndose en sus brazos. No sabe qué hicieron mal en su primera vida, no lo sabe y joder, joder, ¡no es tiempo de pensar en eso ahora!

Steve no lo sopesa demasiado, entonces, quitándose la chaqueta y sin ni siquiera haberse cambiado de ropa a la deportiva, sabe que el entrenamiento ha empezado, pues el coach se ha ido hasta las gradas. Steve da un par de indicaciones, y llama al idiota de Rumlow. Le importa una mierda ese malparido, así que Steve lo taclea agresivamente, dejándolo en el suelo; desquitándose injustamente con ese tipo. En sus antiguas vidas, Steve jamás hubiera hecho algo como esto, incluso contra el idiota de Rumlow. Pero ahora, cuando apenas y tiene dieciocho años y sus memorias le atormentan; sabe que ese desgraciado se lo merece. Rumlow jamás ha sido un gran hombre después de todo.

—Carajo, Steve, ¿qué te pasa? — le dice Buck a su costado. Steve siempre ha querido a Bucky, sí. No es como si no mantuviera intacto su buen corazón. Pero ese corazón está demasiado herido y recordar como Buck es uno de los que le jode la vida en algún momento, no tiene reparo en taclearlo a él también, lanzando la excusa de que es el entrenamiento y así deben ser para soportar a los otros equipos del estado, así que que no lo jodieran, y que si no lo soportan, se salgan del equipo.

Es por eso que tiene la fama de ser tan despiadado en esta vida. Pero si supieran, nadie podría juzgarlo.

* * *

Steve llega cansado y sudado a su casa horas más tarde. Se ha desquitado con ellos, sí, ¿se arrepiente? No. Así que sin pena ni culpa se adentra a la ducha, dejando reposar su frente contra los azulejos del reducido cuarto, preparándose mentalmente para todo lo que se avecina a partir de ahora. Tony inevitablemente comenzará a buscarlo, o el destino los tratará de unir en cualquier situación. Las casualidades, a partir de este momento, no serán casualidades. Y tarde o temprano, queriendo o no, van a encontrarse y van a hablar, porque se sienten atraídos. Porque sus almas se llaman, porque su destino ya está escrito y Steve sabe cuál es el final de esta historia.

Y desea y anhela tanto cambiar las cosas, como tanto ha intentado hacer, pero nada ha servido. No sabe como carajos actuar para revertir el final, y no sabe qué castigo está pagando precisamente él. Porque, desgraciadamente, es Steve el único que recuerda todo, absolutamente todo, para su más grande desgracia.

Es inevitable.

* * *

_Perdonen los errores ortográficos, pero bueno. Gracias al apoyo en la historia, esto recién comienza. Nos vemos otra actualización._

**_Goliath._ **


End file.
